Little Leo Tucker (series)
Little Leo Tucker is about a 6 yr. old rat named Leo who misbehave, acts like a spoiled brat, spreads lies on the internet, makes fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, puts fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos, makes grounded videos and violent threat videos out of innocent users and violates his family with mental problems. This cartoon is a rip off of Little Kate Ashby Episodes: Season 1 (2018 - 2019) August 2018 # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Augustin Burger - Leo can’t get Augustin Nuggets when these products are sold out, so he decided to destroy the restaurant. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Breaks The Vase - Leo accidentally broke his mother's bed vase while watching an episode of Danny Phantom (this episode is Attack of the Killer Garage Sale), trying to grab chocolate milk, now he is in trouble, but he said offensive words to his mom. Now he’s sent to his bedroom, but he decided to pray to God to kill his mom and his brother Bob, but God disagreed and electrocuted him as his punishment. NOTE: swearing audio is censored # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Big Time - Leo buys Transformers: Age of Extinction on Blu-ray. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Double Big Time - Leo buys Call of Duty: Black Ops for Xbox 360. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Triple Big Time - Leo makes a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida. As a result, he gets grounded by his dad and beaten up by Akio Toriyama. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves at Kanki Japanese Restaurant - Leo wants to have dinner at Arby's, but Shimajirō Shimano wants him to have dinner at Kanki Japanese Restaurant and Japanese food is healthy for him along with fruits and vegetables. However, Leo Tucker violently flips over the table. As a result, he gets beaten up by Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama puts a nappy on him and forced to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Quadruple Time - Leo sneaks out of the house and goes to Target to buy Captain America: The Winter Soldier on Blu-ray and goes off to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the movies. # Little Leo Tucker salutes on The Emoji Movie/Spanked by Sophie the Otter - # Little Leo Tucker meets Austin and Anthony and they get Grounded Big Time - Leo Tucker bumps into Austin and Anthony and he befriends them and they go off to the Odeon Cinemas to see Wonder Woman. # Little Leo Tucker captures Sakurako Koinuma/Grounded - Leo Tucker is sick of Sakurako Koinuma forcing him to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and he decided to get revenge on her by capturing her and forcing her to watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan on Nick Jr.. Who will rescue Sakurako Koinuma and stop Leo Tucker? # Little Leo Tucker makes an earthquake/Grounded - Leo Tucker is tired of Sophie the Otter babysitting Marurin Sasaki, so he makes an earthquake to make the 50 inch flat-screen TV fall on and hit Marurin Sasaki on the head and make her bleed. # Little Leo Tucker misbehaves during Christopher Robin/Beaten up by Rachel Rabbit - September 2018 # Little Leo Tucker Refuses To Go To School - Leo hated school, and that day, he skipped school, and later got in trouble. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Double Time - Leo Tucker has added more bullying comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Triple Time - Leo Tucker has added lots of more fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos and Weatherstar4000video's videos. #Little Leo Tucker turns Giffany's head into invisible/Concussion Time - #Little Leo Tucker release the noobs from prison/Doomed - #Little Leo Tucker turns Maria Posada's head invisible/Busted - #Little Leo Tucker misbehaves at a Fancy Restaurant/Grounded Big Time - #Little Leo Tucker bullies Fanny Fox during Bambi/Beaten up by Goku and the Z Fighters #Little Leo Tucker salutes on Battlefield Earth/Beaten up by Chiro - #Little Leo Tucker gets Sent to Bed Early - #Little Leo Tucker misbehaves on the way to Incredibles 2/Sent to Spain - #Little Leo Tucker escapes from Spain/Grounded for Infinity - #Little Leo Tucker starts a food fight at school/Concussion time! - #Little Leo Tucker meets Kyle and Kingston and they get Grounded Huge Time - #Tiki goes to the supermarket/Little Leo Tucker gets Grounded - #Little Leo Tucker arrives to school late/Grounded Quadruple Big Time - #Little Leo Tucker tickle tortures Fanny Fox/Sent to Indonesia - #Little Leo Tucker escapes from Indonesia/Grounded Massive Time - #Little Leo Tucker rants on Maple Town/Beaten up by Peanut Otter - #Little Leo Tucker calls Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara's Maple Town costumes stupid/Spanked by Igor the Mii - #Little Leo Tucker gets in Dead Meat/Sent to Norway - #Little Leo Tucker escapes from Norway/Grounded for Tranquility - October 2018 # Little Leo Tucker gets Grounded 5 days in a row - # Little Leo Tucker tickle tortures Suzie Squirrel/Sent to Australia - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Australia/Grounded for Double Tranquility - # Little Leo Tucker witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge - # Little Leo Tucker beats up Laura Koala/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker goes to Mimirin Midorihara's 10th Birthday Party while Grounded/Beaten up by Roobear Koala - # When Fanny Fox and Patty Rabbit fell into deep slumber/Austin and Anthony get grounded and Little Leo Tucker gets sent to Portugal - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Portugal/Grounded for Maximum Triple Tranquility - # Little Leo Tucker bullies Female Kana during The Land Before Time/Spanked by Classified - # Little Leo Tucker goes to Warner Bros. Studios while grounded/Grounded for Quadruple Tranquility - Leo Tucker goes to Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, USA. # Little Leo Tucker plays Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare on Xbox One/Forced to watch Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray - # Little Leo Tucker watches Animaniacs/Forced to watch The Lion Guard - # Little Leo Tucker captures Marurin Sasaki/Grounded - Leo Tucker is sick of being forced to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Kids Channel, so he decides to capture her and force her to watch Bubble Guppies on Nick Jr.. Who will rescue Marurin Sasaki and stop Leo Tucker? # The Moment Ms. Inuko flooded London with her tears/Kyle and Kingston get grounded and Little Leo Tucker gets sent to New Zealand - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from New Zealand/Grounded Massive Time - # Little Leo Tucker calls Mitama a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends # Little Leo Tucker captures Mimirin Midorihara/Grounded Gigantic Time - Little Leo Tucker is sick of getting annoyed by Mimirin Midorihara's crying, so he decides to capture her and force her to watch The Wonder Pets. # Fanny Fox goes to Target/Little Leo Tucker gets Grounded - # The Moment Ms. Shikako Shikano flooded Challenge Island Kindergarten with her tears/Austin and Anthony get busted and arrested by the London Metropolitan Police and Little Leo Tucker gets sent to Malaysia - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Malaysia/Grounded Colossal Time - # Little Leo Tucker calls Sheeta a crybaby during Inside Out/Spanked by Sharptooth - # Little Leo Tucker watches Barnyard/Forced to watch The Land Before Time - # Little Leo Tucker interrupts Selkie and Billy Hatcher's kiss/Spanked by Lucina - # Little Leo Tucker Plays Trick Or Treat - For Halloween of 2018, Leo dresses up as Batman and Bob dresses up as Spiderman. Instead of going trick-or-treating with Bob, he went to The Lakeside to scare some monsters by using Golden Freddy from FNAF 1 which led to him got grounded and beaten up by Azura afterwards. December 2018 # Little Leo Tucker goes to Kikko Hayashida's 10th Birthday Party while Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker throws eggs at Kento Koshiba's house/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker steals the teacher's job/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves On The Way To Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2/Sent to France - # Little Leo Tucker Escapes From France/Grounded Ultra Big Time - # Little Leo Tucker calls Sheeta a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Marth - # When Sakurako Koinuma goes through Wonderland/Little Leo Tucker gets beaten up by Jelly Otter - # Little Leo Tucker turns Marurin Sasaki into a giant/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker kills Barney/Grounded Massive Time - # Little Leo Tucker gets Azura and Ike arrested/Beaten up by Selkie - # Little Leo Tucker‘s Christmas Special - Leo wanted to see Santa Claus and the grotto, But Mom said no because he was grounded for cursing at his teacher and getting an F- on his Science test, then Leo sneaked into the grotto. Tommorow on Christmas Day, Leo received coal and F-s from his stocking, and also was forced to watch cartoons he hates on DVDs, but he decided to murder his whole family, burn his house down, and steal a loftwing. Later, he was arrested. January 2019 # Little Leo Tucker misbehaves on the way to Mary Poppins Returns/Sent to Italy - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Italy/Grounded Huge Time - # Little Leo Tucker captures Fanny Fox/Grounded Triple Big Time - Leo Tucker is tired of Fanny Fox making him watch Octonauts, so he decides to capture her and force her to watch Wow Wow Wubbzy. Who will rescue Fanny Fox and stop Leo Tucker? # Little Leo Tucker gives Retsuko poisoned brownies/Beaten up by Chiro - # When Yasuko Minamoto and Katsu Minamoto's 11th birthdays go wrong/Little Leo Tucker gets beaten up by Chiro # Little Leo Tucker turns Kikko Hayashida into a giant/Spanked by Miguel Rivera # Little Leo Tucker salutes on Ni Hao, Kai-lan/Sent to Germany - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Germany/Grounded for Ultra Infinity # Little Leo Tucker watches WWE/Forced to watch Free Birds - # Little Leo Tucker calls Sheeta a crybaby during The Land Before Time/Spanked by Classified - # Little Leo Tucker turns Mimirin Midorihara into a giant/Spanked by Sophie the Otter # Little Leo Tucker salutes on Dora the Explorer/Sent to Egypt - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Egypt/Grounded for Megaplex Years - # Little Leo Tucker gives his school computer a virus/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker destroys the buildings/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker steals Sophie the Otter's lunch/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker turns Maria Renard's head invisible/Beaten up by Richter Belmont # Little Leo Tucker calls Rozalin a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends - At the Odeon cinemas, The monsters are watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it, however, Little Leo Tucker wasn't behaving at all. When the scene reaches Bing Bong's death, a Cockatrice monster named Rozalin became devastated as she started crying which made Little Leo Tucker happy and he called her a crybaby which made Rozalin cry harder and flood the entire Odeon Cinemas as Little Leo Tucker laughed at her and broke the film projector with an axe, causing over £1,800,000 in damage. Therefore, he got grounded and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends for what he did. Meanwhile Azura comforts Rozalin by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary cockatrice tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet and toes with a feather, playing This Little Dragon with her toes and massaging her feet, toes and legs. # Little Leo Tucker draws a Big Fat Meanie/Spanked by Jelly Otter - # Female Kana goes to the supermarket/Little Leo Tucker gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends - # Little Leo Tucker disrespects the Lockdown Drill/Grounded - # Little Leo Tucker watches Back at the Barnyard/Forced to watch Godzilland - # Little Leo Tucker calls Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends - # Little Leo Tucker gives Kento Koshiba a bloody nose/Grounded - Leo Tucker is tired of Kento Koshiba grounding him, so he decides to beat him up, giving him a bloody nose. # Little Leo Tucker Sees Ant Man and The Wasp - Leo wants to see Ant Man and The Wasp, But his mom won’t let him see the 2018 Marvel movie as a punishment for cursing to Bob, getting an F- on his World History test and making more fake VHS openings. Leo decided to sneak into the movies and see the 2018 Marvel movie. # Little Leo Tucker calls Sophie the Otter's Chinese New Year look stupid/Spanked by Mulan - # Little Leo Tucker calls Sheeta a crybaby during Marley and Me/Beaten up by the King of the Monsters - # Little Leo Tucker interrupts Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear's kiss/Spanked up by Sophie the Otter - February 2019 #Little Leo Tucker watches Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Forced to watch Inside Out #Little Leo Tucker calls Selkie a crybaby during Marley and Me/Sent to the audience by the Power Rangers - #Little Leo Tucker makes a fake lockdown/Sent to the Pride Lands #Little Leo Tucker escapes from the Pride Lands/Grounded for Hyperplex Years - #Little Leo Tucker sees Dragon Ball Super: Broly while grounded/Beaten up by Godzilla #Little Leo Tucker turns Azura's head invisible/Doomed - #Little Leo Tucker stalks Hana Shimano/Spanked by Sophie the Otter #Little Leo Tucker captures Suzie Squirrel/Grounded - #Little Leo Tucker interrupts Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama's kiss/Beaten up by Anguirus - #Little Leo Tucker turns Azura into a giant/Beaten up by Ike - #Little Leo Tucker gets Extremely Grounded for the Ultimate Time - #Little Leo Tucker interrupts Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka's kiss/Beaten up by Pac-Man # Little Leo Tucker watches Ni Hao, Kai-lan/Spanked by Selkie # Little Leo Tucker plays the Ni Hao, Kai-lan theme song at full blast/Doomed # Little Leo Tucker ruins Sophie the Otter's 1980s themed Valentines Day party/Sent to Saudi Arabia - Sophie the Otter is having a 1980s themed Valentines Day party. # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Saudi Arabia/Grounded Big Time - # Little Leo Tucker gets After School Detention - # Little Leo Tucker plays Dragon Ball FighterZ on Xbox One/Forced to watch Inside Out on Blu-ray - # Little Leo Tucker calls Himawari a crybaby during Inside Out/Spanked by Sharptooth - # Little Leo Tucker sees Ant Man while grounded/Spanked by Lucina - # When Marurin Sasaki and Suzie Squirrel fell into deep slumber/Austin and Anthony get grounded and Little Leo Tucker gets sent to Belgium - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from Belgium/Grounded Colossal Time - # Little Leo Tucker calls Maria Renard a crybaby during Inside Out/Spanked by Roy March 2019 # Little Leo Tucker rants on Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater/Sent to New York City - # Little Leo Tucker escapes from New York City/Grounded Ultra Time - # Little Leo Tucker sees Captain Marvel while grounded/Spanked by Azura - # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies - Bob wanted to see Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation, But Leo doesn’t want to see it because he said it is made by Nintendo, a rip off to Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins of Madagascar and The Land Before Time, An animated movie superimposed over live action footage where Female Kana's crying will hurt his ears and Leo wanted to stay home to play Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for Xbox One instead. Leo is then dragged into the car, he wanted Augustin Burger, now Leo’s family was late for the movie, and also, tickets were sold out. At home, Leo got spanked by his mum, turned into a basilisk by his dad and grounded for super eternity. April 2019 # Little Leo Tucker Ruins The Easter Egg Hunt - Leo decided to snatch all Easter eggs when he can’t get any. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo tucker gets grounded for insulting Chun Li's child (Maria Renard) - May 2019 # Little Leo Tucker Ruins His Brother’s Party - Bob throws an 11th birthday party. During then, Bob plays “Kimi Ga Hero by Hironobu Kageyama“, But Leo wanted to play “Geckos! by Animal Jam” in which Bob and his friends plugged their ears from the song, soon, Leo wrapped up one of Bob’s presents. Later during “Pass The Present game”, Leo punches Emily off to steal the present. Now Leo was grounded for life, but he decided to whack up his mom with the present, burn the house down, and drive the car until he was beaten up by a woman. NOTE: swearing audio and scenes of Punching, Whacking and beating is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Alton Towers - Leo isn’t tall enough to ride The Smiler, so he decided to demolish The Expector. NOTE: swearing is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At The Classroom - At Ms. Bluelick’s Class, Students sing “Pour A Bucket Of Water song” until she comes for teaching. When Leo’s classmate Leah Tucker tries to shout out the answer, Leo Sings “Dance, Dance” by “Fall Out Boy” until Leah tells him to quiet off and calls him a dunce, But then Leo decided to curse at the classroom, saying the last curse words with a loud horn. Now he was sent to the principal’s office, but then he brutally shoots the principal, hijacked a woman’s car when she is on the way to JC Pennys, and he got arrested. NOTE: Swearing audio and scenes of shooting is not made and censored. Leo attends 1st Grade. June 2019 July 2019 # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Toys R Us - Leo cannot get Rayman and Far Cry games and didn’t want Legos, so Leo decided to destroy Toys R Us. NOTE: cursing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Goes To The Beach - Leo’s parents cannot let him at the beach for demolishing Toys R Us and being banned from the place. Then Leo decided to sneak into the beach without wearing swim clothes. At the beach, he kicked a girl, sung “Dunce, Dunce by Fall Out Boy”, then he lost his mouth and got blown up. NOTE: Swearing audio, and scene of kicking and punching are censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Expelled MASSIVE AND GIGANTIC TIME/Concussion Time - Leo has been a very bad and disgraceful boy and the worst student ever throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year. When Mrs. Henderson tells him to go to the Principal's Office, he refuses and he violently breaks her leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school! As a result, he gets grounded by his family and brutally beaten up by Ms. Inuko. # Little Leo Tucker Tickle Tortures Ms. Inuko/Sent To Mexico - # Little Leo Tucker Gets Terminated On YouTube - Leo Tucker goes onto his computer and became shocked to discovered that he's banned from YouTube and GoAnimate forever and received 3 copyright strikes and then he gets terminated on YouTube 2 days later. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves For His Grandmother- Leo’s Grandmother babysits him and Bob While Daniel and Mary have fun at their friend’s party. Bob wanted to watch Coco, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Monsters University and Planes on Blu-ray and Leo wanted to watch “The Simpsons Movie”, but Leo knows The Simpsons Movies was inappropriate for his age, Leo decided to ignore his grandmother and Bob to watch The Simpsons Movie. Later being grounded when his parents got home, Leo got spanked by his mother, beaten up by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, and Leo’s grandmother banned him from everything by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Comedy Central, Sony Animation Pictures, Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft and FUNimation, drinking Pepsi soda and going out except for school until January of 2020. But then Leo ended up murdering his grandmother in which it hurt Mary’s feelings. NOTE: swearing audio, and scenes of Leo murdering his grandmother are not made and were censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Executed - Nightly News With Emily Nakashima reports about the murder of Leo’s grandmother and after the police, Haven City Guard and military chase, Leo misbehaves at his grandmother's funeral and he ends up getting his stuff destroyed and he receives Warren Styled Punishments by the YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies and everyone who he had gathered. He soon got a trial at the court with the judge sentencing him to death by being permanently sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be used as an Aztec sacrifice and be attacked, killed and eaten up by Aslan, Kion and Blazion the 3 lions. Season 2: (2019) # Phil Phillips revives Little Kate Ashby and Little Leo Tucker/Clobbered by Bing Bong, Reggie and Sharptooth - Phil Phillps from The Happytime Murders revive Little Leo Tucker and Little Kate Ashby and got clobbered by Bing Bong, Reggie and Sharptooth. # Maria Renard goes to the supermarket/Little Leo Tucker gets sent to the audience by Richter Belmont Category:Grounded Stuff